The present invention relates to a portable printing apparatus.
It is known that nowadays it is increasingly necessary to have practical and handy portable data processing apparatus to be used in any circumstance, for example in order to print invoices, standardized forms or documents directly at the place they are required. Printers of the portable type have been produced which substantially comprise a bearing structure, a print head slidably movable in the bearing structure and a dragging unit exhibiting dragging members adapted to move a sheet to be printed under the print head.
Known portable printing apparatus have however many limits and drawbacks.
In fact they achieve the main intended aim of easy transportability, only to a limited extent because the sizes and weight of the bearing structure they are provided with are not sufficiently reduced.
In addition the print accuracy does not always reach a completely acceptable level and, when this level is obtained, the apparatus weight is greatly affected.
It is also to be pointed out that the print quality, above all as far as copies underneath the main sheet are concerned, is many times poor and the print operation itself is not always noiseless enough.